poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Robot in Pokemon Movie: I Choose You!
Team Robot in Pokemon Movie: I Choose You! is a upcoming crossover in the premiere of Team Robot in Pokemon: The Original Series Made by TMNTHedgehog5. it will appear on Google Drive as a double feature with Weekenders Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown soon. Plot Summary The 20th movie starts out just like the first episode. Ash is watching a battle on his TV in Pallet Town, but the battle is with Blastoise against Venusaur and Gengar. Ash wakes up the next morning and is late to picking his Starter Pokemon, so he’s unable to get the Squirtle he wanted from Professor Oak. Gary, who appears only for a split second, picks Squirtle, and the other two Pallet Town Trainers get the other two Starters. Ash ends up with Pikachu, Emerl and the others, who dislikes him at first, but eventually comes around when Ash protects him from the Spearow attack. After Pikachu repels the Spearow, Ho-Oh appears in the sky and drops the Rainbow Feather. This entire first part lasts about 15 minutes and is nearly the same as the first episode. Delia is also present, but not Misty or her bike. The movie’s logo and intro song then play. Ash, Emerl, Others and Pikachu continue their journey. He catches Caterpie, and then challenges Erika at the Celadon Gym. He earns his third badge after beating her. (Yes, she is the third Gym Leader in this continuity.) In a forest Pokemon Center, Ash encounters a trainer whose Vaporeon was defeated quickly and easily by Entei. Ash goes after Entei and meets a girl with a Piplup named Makoto (from Twinleaf Town), Sci-Twi, Starlow, TinTin, Snowy, Captain Haddock, Professor Calculus, Thompson and Thomson, Leo San Juan, Teodora, Evaristo, Alebrihe, Juanita and a guy with a Lucario named Soji (from Veilstone City), Samurai Jack, Ashi and Chip, who aspires to be a Pokemon Professor. Emerl and the Others encounter Entei together and try to capture it, but to no avail. Ash and Makoto begin traveling together and avoid an Onix at one point. Marshadow appears, although the characters never see it. It can walk through walls and continues to make minor, stealthy appearances throughout the movie. Ash and Emerl encounters a Charmander in the rain. Charmander’s trainer, Cross, believes in power and has abandoned Charmander after deeming it too weak. Ash and Makoto take Charmander to a cave where they revive it. They re-encounter Soji in the cave, and here he explains his goal to meet the three Legendary Beasts Entei, Suicune, and Raikou, who were brought back to life by Ho-Oh. Ash talks of his goal to meet and capture Ho-Oh with the Rainbow Feather, and thanks to a book Soji has, the three learn that Ho-Oh lives at Mount Tensei. They decide to head there. Ash’s Caterpie evolves into Metapod during a battle with a wild Pinsir. Charmander also evolves into Charmeleon. And then Ash encounters Cross, Tempest Shadow and Grubber again. They battle with Charmeleon vs. Cross’s Incineroar, but Cross wins. Ash is very hurt by the loss and gets into an argument with Emerl and his friends, including Pikachu. Ash even tells Pikachu, “I should have chosen Squirtle or Bulbasaur instead!” Ash has a flashback dream that night where he is in a classroom and runs out to find that all his friends are gone. (Interestingly, Gary isn’t in the classroom flashback.) Ash realizes he was acting poorly and apologizes to Pikachu, giving him a big hug. They continue their journey. Metapod evolves into Butterfree during a fight with a pack of Primeape. And then they encounter a pink Butterfree being harassed by a Fearow – Ash’s Butterfree saves the pink Buttefree and they begin a romance. Ash eventually lets Butterfree cross the sea with his lover and have babies, which makes Ash feel incredibly sad, As Emerl Comforts him. Makoto runs into Suicune, and eventually they all run into Raikou as well. They also encounter an old man, Bonji, a researcher who has been looking for Ho-oh for 20 years. The heroes and Bonji arrive at Mount Tensei, where they encounter Cross, Tempest Storm and Grubber again. Ash has Charmeleon battle Incineroar again, and wins easily after Charmeleon evolves into Charizard. Cross, Tempest Shadow and Grubber regrets the loss and steals the Rainbow Feather, which he uses to try to call Ho-Oh. Cross says he saw Ho-Oh as well, which is why he thinks it’s his right for him to summon it. For reasons Alex can’t remember, Marshadow and Midnight Sparkle appears and possesses the feather and some wild Pokemon, and then begins attacking the humans. Marshadow and Midnight Sparkle even possesses Cross’s Lycanroc. It nearly kills Cross with an attack, but Charizard blocks the attack. Cross then has a change of heart and begins helping everyone. But they are all overwhelmed by Midnight Sparkle's Controlled Pokemon, who attempt to attack Pikachu with a combined attack. In a move resembling the Spearow scene from episode 1, as well as the Mewtwo movie, Ash blocks the hit to protect Pikachu and appears to die. Ash’s body vanishes, leaving just his hat. Pikachu fires a huge Thunderbolt at Marshadow, Defeating Midnight Sparkle and Everyone mourns for Ash, who in the meantime has appeared in an alternate reality (like the afterlife). Ash sees Pikachu back in their world and tries to run toward him, but to no avail. In a touching scene that moved the audience, Pikachu speaks directly to Ash in Japanese and tells him “I want to be with you forever.” Eventually, they reunite thanks to Ho-Oh and the Rainbow Feather, recreating the legend in which Ho-Oh grants life to the dead. Ho-Oh calms all the wild Pokemon, Marshadow calms down, and things go back to normal. Ash challenges Ho-Oh to a battle using Pikachu. Pikachu loses very easily, but it’s a good battle. Ash takes Pikachu back to a Pokemon Center, while old man Bonji remains in the wilderness. Ash, Soji, Makoto, and Cross go their separate ways. Makoto goes home to her mom (she looked like Cynthia in the flashback but it’s probably not her) and Soji vows to find Zapdos, Articuno, and Molters. Emerl then notices and sees Tai and Agumon appears, And greeted by the DigiDestined and Their Digimon, As The DigiDestined and Their Digimon joins the members of Team Robot, Ash, Emerl and the Others continues their journey to be a Pokemon Master. In the end credits we see brief shots of Ash’s old friends — Brock, Misty, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont, Then we see brief shots of The DigiDestined and Their Digimon (Season 2, 3 and 4). Team Rocket was also in the film, but had little interaction with the cast as usual. Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Heroes *Emerl *Gmerl *Yoshi *Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong *Mario & Luigi *Spongebob, Patrick & Sandy *Eddy, Double-D & Ed *Sora, Donald & Goofy *Huey, Dewie & Louie *Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Big, Froggy, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Silver, Blaze and Sticks Guest Stars *Samurai Jack *Ashi *Sci-Twi *Spike the Dog *Sunset Shimmer *Chip (Light Gaia) *Starlow *Juniper Montage *Tintin, Snowy, Captain Haddock, Professor Calculus, Thompson and Thomson *Leo San Juan, Teodora, Evaristo, Alebrihe and Juanita *Tai Kamiya, Agumon, Matt Ishida, Gabumon, Sora Takenouchi, Biyomon, Joe Kido, Gomamon, Mimi Tachikawa, Palmon, Izzy Izumi, Tentomon, T.K. Takaishi, Patamon, Kari Kamiya & Gatomon *Davis Motomiya, Veemon, Yolei Inoue, Hawkmon, Cody Hida, Armadillomon, Ken Ichijouji & Wormmon (End Credits) *Takato Matsuki, Henry Wong, Rika Nonaka, Guilmon, Terriermon & Renamon (End Credits) *Takuya Kanbara, Koji Minamoto, J.P Shibayama, Zoe Orimoto, Tommy Himi & Koichi Kimura (End Credits) Villains *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Dr. Eggman *Orbot and Cubot *Koopalings *Midnight Sparkle Rivals *Tempest Shadow *Grubber *Doc Tari, Day Z. Kutter and Bo Diddley Squatt. Main Cast *Ash *Jessie *James *Nurse Joy *Professor Oak *Sorrel *Verity *Cross Pokémon *Pikachu (Ash's) *Meowth (Team Rocket) *Metapod (Ash's; evolves) *Butterfree (Ash's; newly evolved) *Charmander (Ash's; evolves) *Charizard (Ash's; newly evolved) *Chansey (Nurse Joy's) *Lucario (Souji's) *Piplup (Makoto's) *Incineroar (Cross's) *Lycanroc (Cross's; Midnight Form) *Ho-Oh (anime) *Spearow (multiple) *Weedle *Kakuna (×4) *Scyther *Paras *Weepinbell *Venomoth *Abra *Gastly *Haunter *Grimer *Aerodactyl *Marshadow Trivia *The DigiDestined and Their Digimon (Season 1) will make their appearances at the end of the movie. Scenes Music Videos # ??? (Savage Garden - The Animal Song) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Team Robot/Pokemon crossovers Category:Team Robot/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Spin-off films Category:Non-Disney crossovers